


如何制造记忆

by AokiKaede



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Memory Loss, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 18:18:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8678002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AokiKaede/pseuds/AokiKaede
Summary: Ianto陷入短期失忆的状态中，火炬木三的其他人都借机向他坦白了自己内心的想法，反正他最后什么都不会记得。不过这可是Ianto，Ianto什么都知道。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [How To Make A Memory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8351620) by [gmariam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gmariam/pseuds/gmariam). 



这本来应该是一次简单的回收的。然而，在他们正要接近的时候，那件外星仪器突然爆炸了，冲击至少将他们击退了五米，他们两人都立刻失去了意识。Jack先清醒过来，挣扎着回忆起到底发生了什么。当他意识到Ianto还神志不清的倒在他旁边的时候，他立刻惊慌的给Owen打了电话。Owen告诉Jack先把Ianto固定住，然后检查一下有没有骨折。之后就赶紧把他带回基地来进行全面的检查。等Jack检查完骨折Ianto已经醒了，甚至可以在Jack的帮助下走回SUV了。但Jack一直搂着他不肯放手。

Tosh在通讯器里嘱咐他们别忘了把那个仪器的残骸也带回来。他们俩都完全没印象他说的是什么仪器，不过反正地上什么也没剩下。

 

***

 

他们回到基地的时候Ianto的头还疼极了，但是他完全没印象为什么。Jack提醒他他们俩在一条小巷子里醒过来，不过他自己也不记得他们为什么会出现在那条巷子里了。Tosh告诉他们是去回收一件“来自裂缝的礼物”，这是Ianto为裂缝吐出来的形形色色的东西取得新名字，然后这件礼物就爆炸了。根据Owen的说法，他们俩没什么大的问题，也就是一些伤口和淤青，Jack的伤口已经开始自己愈合了。Ianto有一点轻微的脑震荡。不过爆炸带来的冲击比较强烈，可能影响了他们的短期记忆。

Jack还记得清醒过来，给基地打电话。但是Ianto完全不记得他们是怎么回来的了，甚至不记得Owen给他做检查。Owen又进行了几次检查，然后确认Ianto是有点脑震荡。在接下来的几天里他可能还会持续出现短期记忆丧失的情况，但是过一段时间就会好了。

也就是说Ianto漫长的下午都在试图理解发生了什么、思考他正在做什么、以及好奇为什么他头这么疼的过程中度过。

 

***

 

Tosh建议Ianto回家休息，但是除了有些头疼之外他不觉得他受了什么严重的伤到了不能工作的程度。况且在记忆不好使的情况下一个人待在家也让他有点不安。Ianto想象着他如果试图做晚饭，然后中途离开一下炉子然后忘记自己在做饭了，结果整个房子都烧起来的场景。或者服用止疼药过量因为他不记得自己已经吃过药了。不，他还是觉得继续呆在基地里干些琐碎的活儿让他更安心一点，起码会有人看着他保证他不会做出什么毒死自己的蠢事。

每次Ianto走过Owen都会叫他多莉然后哼哼“Beyond the Sea”这首歌。Ianto烦躁的大声让Owen一边待着去。他简直不懂为什么Owen看起来就跟提前过圣诞节一样乐得合不拢嘴。

到了下午的时候Ianto开始有些不安了。诸如上楼走进旅游资讯办公室但是不记得自己是来干嘛的了，或者明明记得有人让他帮忙 **干点什么** 但是却不记得到底是什么了之类的。这让他有点泄气。最终他摊到在沙发上，决定是时候休息一下了。毕竟他早上可是经历了一个小型炸弹。起码他们是这么告诉他的。

Tosh走过来在他身边坐下，端着一杯茶。

“我不是很确定你是不是还能……恩……你知道……恩……”她显然是有些尴尬的吞吞吐吐着。Ianto挑了挑眉，不是很确定她要说什么。

“记得怎么煮咖啡，”她一脸尴尬的飞速说完了。“因为你的记忆问题。”他摇了摇头，头很疼。也许这就是为什么他失去了短期记忆，尽管他自己还是不确定到底发生了什么。说起来他吃过止疼药了吗？

“不过煮咖啡是长期记忆，”他说。“是一套过程。我不觉得我在任何情况下能忘记怎么煮咖啡，不过我确实想不起我今天有没有煮过咖啡。”

“谢天谢地！”Tosh笑道。“主要是我们早些时候问你能不能来点咖啡，但是……”

“但是我忘记了？”他替她说完了这句话。“抱歉，我现在就去。”

“不，坐下好好休息一会吧。”Tosh说。“我们没关系的。Jack带Gwen和Owen出去买午餐了。”

“但是那通常也是我的工作！”他抗议道。

“确实是你的工作，”她点点头。“你点了三明治，但是你忘记去取了。”

“哦，”他说，“好吧。抱歉。”

她轻轻拍了拍他的膝盖。“没关系的Ianto。我们都理解。记不住这些小事肯定挺泄气的吧？

“如果我真的觉得沮丧了，反正我也已经忘了。”他叹了口气。“也许我应该开始收费接受忏悔，反正之后我什么也不记得。”

Tosh摇了摇头。“哦不，我可不是很确定你愿意听Gwen或者Owen忏悔。”Ianto挑了挑眉，思考了一下。

“或者Jack，”他顿了顿，闭上了眼睛。“哦我的天，你能想象吗？还是算了。”

“别这样，肯定不至于这么糟糕。”

“我们这可是在说Jack，”他指出。“Jack Harkness? 咱们老板？”

“好吧，可能是会很糟糕。”她笑了起来。“那你最好还是别主动提出这回事儿了。”

“我估计是不会提起了，”Ianto往后靠了靠。“但是你呢？你有没有什么不吐不快的事儿？我保证我之后绝不会提起的，反正我也不会记得。”

看到她犹豫，Ianto轻轻碰了碰她的肩膀。“来吧Tosh。尽管开口吧。趁着我还没忘记这茬。”

“好吧，事实上……比起咖啡，我更喜欢喝茶。”她快速的说，“而且我讨厌寿司。

Ianto盯着她。“但是我每天都给你咖啡。你为什么从来都不告诉我？”

“因为你的咖啡实在棒极了，尤其是大清早的时候。但是下午我更喜欢喝茶。”

“那我每次午餐叫寿司外卖的时候？”

“每次都是勉强咽下去的，”她笑了起来。Ianto坐直了身子。

“我刚才订过午餐了吗？”他有些紧张的问。“我该不会订了寿司吧？”

“是的你叫过午餐了。不，你叫的是三明治。”她回答。“而且其实我也不介意的，我在试图培养我对寿司的感情。”

他揽过她的肩膀搂住了她。“明天请务必提醒我给你泡茶以及不要给你点寿司，好吗？”

“没关系的，真的——”

“Tosh。”

她点点头。“好吧。”她把目光偏向一边，深吸了一口气。“你知道我一直把你当亲兄弟看待对吧？就像我的弟弟一样。我愿意为你做任何事的。”

他吻了吻她的鬓角，想着她为什么要在明知道他不会记得的时候告诉他这个。“你对我来说也是一样。”

“但是有时候我在CCTV上抓到你和Jack做一些你们以为基地里只有你们自己的时候才会做的事情但是其实我也在而且真对不起我控制不住我自己忍不住偷看来着因为你们俩在一起的时候实在是……哇哦。”这些话从Tosh嘴里不带喘气的蹦了出来。Ianto把手收回来在自己的膝盖上放好，他感觉自己的脸在烧。

“额，好吧，”他的目光四处游离就是不肯看着她，“你是为什么要和我说这个来着？”

“忏悔，”她说着凑过去亲了亲他的脸颊。“明早你什么也不会记得的。”

“太好了，”他小声说，“我完全不想记得我现在是多么的无地自容。”

她笑着偏了偏头。“你完全没理由觉得不好意思，应该觉得自豪嘛，你懂的我的意思吧。”如果她的视线从他脸上偏移开来向下移了一些，Ianto无视了她，他跳起来决定找点别的事做。

“好吧，谢了Tosh。我现在去叫午餐好了。”

“你叫过了。”

“棒极了。那我现在就去取。哪家？”

Tosh把他带到他自己的电脑跟前。“Jack他们已经去取了。你干嘛不继续忙活你自己的项目呢？”

他坐下来开始在电脑上打了几行字，然后停了下来，好奇其他人都上哪去了。他的肚子叫了起来。是时候叫点午餐了。

 

***

 

“那么……打杂的”，Owen一边说一边把自己丢到了沙发上。Ianto已经放弃集中注意力工作了，尽管他知道他没法集中注意力应该是有原因的，但是他想不起来。然后Tosh提醒了他今早他被卷入一场爆炸里，所以如果他觉得要休息也是正常的。所以他就坐下休息了。

“关于午餐你记得些什么？”Owen把脚翘在茶几上，随意的问道。Ianto不满的看了他一眼。

“我甚至都不记得我吃没吃午饭，Owen。”Ianto回答。“所以显然我也不记得其他的部分。”

“所以你不记得在我们大家面前吻得Jack意乱情迷咯？”

Ianto哼了一声。“说的好像我真的能干出这种事似的。”

“如果反正也不记得你做过你可能就愿意放开了呢？”

Ianto张开嘴，然后又闭上了。Owen说的确实有道理。

“好吧，如果我真的这么干了，希望你看的尽兴。”Ianto坏笑着说。

“要真发生这种事我这会一定忙着在漂白我的眼睛呢。”Owen回答道。“我只是想看看你记忆到底恢复了没。”

“显然没有，”Ianto干干的说。“你觉得这只是……只是今早事件导致的？”

“你是说爆炸？”Owen耸了耸肩。“这种事情也不是没有先例。而且话说回来，爆炸的还是个外星仪器，所以你没长出触手什么的你就该觉得很幸运了。”

Ianto闭了闭眼。“是啊，那可真不是个好——”他停住了。“总之，我很高兴我没长触手。你到底来找我干嘛？”

Owen眯了眯眼睛。“你知道我其实心里特么的特别敬重你的对吧？”

“什么？！”Ianto爆发出了一阵大笑，不过他发现Owen没有和他一起笑所以停下了。“哦，我懂了。你现在能告诉我是因为反正不管你说了什么我之后也都不记得对吧。可以啊Owen，很聪明嘛。”

Owen耸了耸肩。“嘿，这下你可不能说我不知道合理利用好的时机了。你很擅长你的工作而且你在这也给了我们很大帮助。我第一次喝到你的咖啡的时候简直直接就要射了。”他的眼神飘忽起来，Ianto皱了皱眉看向了别处；他可不想看Owen的高潮脸。

“这也是为什么我总是从厨房上层的柜子里偷拿Hob Nob饼干。没错是我不是Gwen。这些饼干和咖啡简直绝配。”

“鉴于我不会记得咱们俩的谈话，我估计之后你还会继续偷吃咯？”

“而且还会继续怪在Gwen头上。”Owen赞同的说。“但是忏悔有助于灵魂的健康所以我之后就不会感觉不好意思了。简直完美。”

“对你来说，”Ianto喃喃道。“要我说的话，我只想拿回我的记忆，不想在听同事奇怪的忏悔了。”

“你明天就会好了。”

“但是明天早上你还会尊敬我吗？”

“嘿，我可是完全不介意告诉你我事实上挺喜欢你穿的那些粉色衬衫的，还有我讨厌你台球打得比我好，而且我写报告的时候总是拼错外星人的名字就是故意气你的。”Owen一边咧嘴笑着一边站了起来。“与你相反，我现在可是感觉好多了。胸口舒畅。谢啦伙计。”

他自顾自的小声笑着走开了。

Ianto把头垂进手掌里，真切的期望今天赶紧过去。不过至少反正他也根本不记得他为什么觉得今天这么难熬。

 

***

 

Ianto手里的便条清楚地告诉他要去档案室的那一区域拿什么文件。他不禁为自己能够完成这项任务而感到小小的满足，尽管他只是在遵循便利贴的指示。接下来，是谁需要文件来着？Tosh还是Owen？不管怎么说，他总归要先上楼去才能给他们。然后也许他该在沙发上躺一会，因为他头疼极了。他也许还需要吃点止疼药，再来杯茶就更好了。

不过在他关灯上楼之前Jack出现了。Ianto模糊的思考着他们是不是约好了在这里见面，进行他们一贯的“业余活动”；尽管他们尽量把工作和私生活分开，但是这项努力不是总能成功，尤其在不忙的日子，或者在很忙很刺激的日子，他们需要所谓的发泄一下。不过这次看起来不像是任何一种情况。也许是Jack需要这些文件。

“这些是给你的吗？”Ianto举起手里关于Satarran的文件问。Jack摇了摇头，一个小小的微笑在他嘴角浮现出来。他把手插回口袋里，把Ianto又堵回了档案室里。

“我想应该是Tosh要的，”Jack回答。“应该是和今早爆炸的东西有关。我只是下来看看你怎么样了。”

“真的吗？”Ianto问。“因为如果我们约好了做点别的什么，我恐怕我完全不记得了，而且我可能也没太准备好……”

Jack打断了他。“不。真的没有。你一直忙着和别人说话，我想找机会问问你经过午餐的那件事之后你还好吗？”

Ianto翻了个白眼来表示他的沮丧。“显然很好，鉴于我根本不记得午餐发生了什么。”

“那挺好的，”Jack一边小声说一边凑近了一些。

“怎么回事？我该不是做了什么尴尬的事吧？我有种感觉我可能做了不少这样的事，不过我一点也不记得了。所以大概也就无所谓了，是吧？”

“你没做什么傻事。”Jack回答。“只是Owen在开一些海底总动员的玩笑，你威胁说要再对他开一枪。”

Ianto皱了皱眉。“我又没迷路。”他一说完就意识到了。“哦，我是那条蓝色的鱼？短期记忆有问题的那条？”

Jack点点头，看起来有点紧张。Ianto再次翻了个白眼。“不管他说了什么，反正我都不记得，所以就让他今天找点乐子吧。”

“那就好，”Jack说。“你认真起来右勾拳还是挺厉害的，更别提你的枪法了。”

他们站了一会，然后Ianto低头看了看手里的文件。“这些是你要的文件吗？”Ianto问。Jack努力忍住没笑出声。他牵起Ianto的手，把他拉到自己身边。

“不，是给Tosh的。”他柔声说，“我是来看看你怎么了。你的头感觉怎么样？”

“依旧忘性很大，”Ianto说。Jack拿过文件放在桌上，揽过Ianto的腰开始沿着他的脖子和下巴印上了几个轻柔的吻。“而且还有些疼，不过这样倒是有可能有帮助。”

“哪样？”Jack说着，又咬了咬Ianto的耳垂。

“这样，”Ianto偏了偏头好让Jack可以再继续往下。“还有这样。”

“恩，Jones先生，你现在这可是在工作时间放纵我。”Jack喃喃的说。Ianto开始轻轻的按摩Jack的背部，然后放任自己的手继续下滑，享受着Jack臀部的触感。

“我想我确实是的。”Ianto回答的。“不过别太卖力了，反正我最后什么也不会记得。”

Jack退开了一点，皱了皱眉，然后摇了摇头笑了起来。笑容里带着几分宠溺的意味，不过也可能是错觉。不过事实不就是这样吗？事后他什么都不会记得的，所以现在费神来一场有生以来最棒的性实在也没什么意义。

 

***

 

Ianto倒在沙发上，调整了一下自己的裤子。他感觉到有些酸痛但是很满足，所以他估计他刚才肯定是和Jack放纵了一下自己。估计是在档案室里，毕竟大家都在的时候偷偷溜进Jack的房间可不是什么好玩的事。不过没人指出他一副刚做完的样子，所以也许酸痛感只是因为受伤。也许这就是为什么他觉得头疼。

他正在独自享受安静祥和的气氛，直到Gwen给他端了一杯茶，然后自说自话的在他身边坐下了。

“给你，亲爱的，”她一边说一边紧挨着他坐下了。“Tosh说之前给你泡了杯茶，所以我想着也许你想再来一杯。”

“谢了Gwen。“ 他不记得Tosh给他泡过茶，不过他确定那一杯绝不会有这杯这么甜。他小心翼翼的啜饮着，担心喝得太快可能就要直接糖尿病发进入休克了。

“不用客气。你感觉怎么样了？”

“差不多就那样吧，”Ianto回答道。“我是说，我不是很清楚我片刻之前的想法，所以也只能回答现在这一刻我的感觉。我现在还好，谢谢关心。”

她似乎有些吃惊于他条理清楚的回答，于是她点了点头，大眼睛里写满了同情。

“抱歉，我问了个蠢问题，”她说，“你还没有开始恢复记忆？”

“没有，”他放下茶杯，轻快的回答道。“而且我一直有种我做了很多事后会后悔的事的感觉，不过我什么也不记得，这样说来我做什么也都无所谓了，是吧？”他叹了口气，倒进沙发里，实在无法再继续喝这个甜到恶心的茶了。

“所以你是说，失去记忆连带着把你一贯的谨慎也一并带走了？”Gwen问。

“完全不会，”Ianto说。“我非常确定如果我真的说了或者做了什么事，我在那一刻肯定也还是非常无地自容的。但是我不得不承认，不记得自己做过什么确实让我不再担心的那么多了。”一个念头突然闪过他的脑海，他挑了挑眉。“也许现在真的是彻底发一回疯的好时机，反正明天我也都不记得。”

她笑了起来。“Ianto Jones发疯起来会是个什么场面？”她半开玩笑的问。他也笑了起来。

“哦，我也不知道。首先，估计会先脱了西装，”他想象了起来。Gwen浮夸的深吸了一口气表示吃惊。“还会在我的咖啡里加点不同口味的糖浆什么的。”

“不可能！”她忍不住大笑起来。他继续了下去。

“把垃圾留过夜，”Ianto继续说道，“迟交报告而且还不修改Owen的错别字。我这还只是在说工作方面的发疯。”

“哦， 你可真是狂野，”她摇着头说，“我简直不敢想把这样的Ianto Jones放出去到外面的世界里会发生什么事。”

他哼了一声。“你会大吃一惊的。”

“也许，”她赞同道。“我们都有不为人知的一面，不是吗？”

“这份工作就是这样的，”Ianto回答。“或者这个世界就是这样运作的。或者两者都是。”

她若有所思的盯着他，她的眼神让他如坐针毡，不过他忍住没动。取而代之的，他挑了挑眉，无声的询问着。她摇了摇头，望向了一边。

“我打赌你不在工作的时候一定和现在完全不一样。放松、有趣、带着点小性感。自主性很强，还新奇大胆。”

他装作愤恨的深吸了一口气。“你是说我在基地里就不是这样咯？”

“在基地里你穿着三件套西装，只喝黑咖啡，提前完成报告，而且解决我们的 **所有** 问题。”她指出。当然她说的都没错。不过Ianto已经不是很确定他们是在讨论什么了。

“我几乎都有些羡慕你了，有条理又又效率，对你来说似乎很简单，”她伤感了笑了笑。“冷静，镇定，沉着。”他翻了个白眼。

“这没什么好羡慕的，”Ianto说。“每个人都有自己的长处和不同的风格。其他人只是都比我……混乱一点。”

“尤其是Jack，”Gwen这样小声说。Ianto点了点头。她再一次打量着他，“也许这就是为什么现在想起来说得通了，你和Jack。”

“你是说，一个毫无组织性想起一出是一出的老板和他的一丝不苟的个人助理？听起来有点老掉牙？每一个成功的领导者背后都有一个帮他制定时间表的人之类的？”

她大笑起来。“当然，这部分也没错。不过我不是说这个。我是说，你们俩在一起这回事。很有道理，秩序与混乱的互补。”

“哦，”Ianto拖着长音说。“所谓的在一起，你是指……”

“哦得了吧，Ianto。你们是 **在一起** ，那种在一起，不是吗？我们都知道你们又滚上床了，毕竟你们也没有可以藏着掖着。”

Ianto的手立刻抚上了自己的脸和脖子。“你什么意思？我身上该不会露出什么吻痕了？”

Gwen吃惊的瞪大了眼睛。“干嘛这么问？你们俩难道刚做完？”

“我不知道，”Ianto说，“不过我确实感觉——”

“谢谢但是我实在不需要知道细节，”Gwen赶紧打断了他。她叹了口气往后靠了靠。“事实上，我倒不介意知道点细节。”

“什么东西的细节？”Ianto觉得要跟上Gwen的思路有点困难，不过他的长期记忆告诉他这也不是什么新鲜事了。

“你和Jack，”她回答道。“毕竟我们都很好奇的。”

“扯淡，”Ianto奔放的用词赢得了Gwen惊奇的目光。“我非常怀疑Owen会对我和Jack的任何事情感到好奇，更别提我们的性生活了。”

“也许最后这点确实不会。但是和Jack在一起是什么感觉？一起出门，看电影，吃晚饭之类的事情？”

“你也和他一起吃过很多次晚饭了Gwen，”Ianto指出。他还没有天真到没看出来这个谈话进行的方向，但是他假装他毫无头绪。

“不是约会那样的，”她说。“你们俩可是正儿八经的在约会呢！就像一对情侣那样！他和我……恩……我想我们从来都不是那种关系。关于这一点我也有些嫉妒你，你知道。”

“抱歉，嫉妒什么？”Ianto这次可不是装傻。他是真的完全不知道他和Gwen之前都在说些什么。

“你和Jack，”她举起一只手阻止了Ianto试图向她指出她已经和多年稳定的男友订婚了，而他自己和Jack也只是不算太认真的约会了几个月。“我知道我不该说这些的。”

“也许是不应该，”Ianto点点头，回避着她的目光。“听到一个同事说嫉妒你和另一个同事上床这件事还是有点别扭的。”她看起来尴尬极了，当然这是她自找的，不过Ianto还是打算解救一下她。“不过，反正我之后也不会记得，所以如果你真的不吐不快的吧，我想今天倒是个合适的日子了。”

“哦，Ianto，”她说着，靠在了Ianto的肩上。他翻了个白眼，尽管她看不见他的表情。如果她是Tosh的话，他会搂住她提供一些安慰和支持。但是他不是，而且她刚承认了一些让他感觉不太舒服的事。他对她说的这些到不感到吃惊，吃惊的是她会承认。对他承认。

“我真的很为你高兴，”她继续说道。“你值得过得幸福，Jack回来之后你看起来开心多了。而他看起来也不一样了，你知道吧？他似乎更放松、开心、更安稳了。有时候我真希望是……”她渐渐没了声音，而她没说完这句话让Ianto长出了一口气。“是什么感觉？和他这样的人在一起？”

“什么？”他再一次完全迷茫的问。

“从他平时说的话来看，他显然是经验很丰富的了，”她说。“他活了那么久，更别提一开始就是从另一个世纪来的！每次你们俩偷偷溜上楼的时候他看起来都很满足，我敢打赌你肯定也学了几手。所以说，和他在一起是什么样的？”

“你指的不是约会，是吧……”

“不是，”她回答道。“所以，你有没有什么小技巧能建议我的？”

“Gwen！”Ianto惊呼道。“我也许明天不会记得这些，但是你可是会记得的！”

“我会记得我学到了东西，感觉会很不错的。”她很务实的说。Ianto摇了摇头，拒绝相信他们的谈话发展到了什么方向。

“不，抱歉，”他站起来。“我的生活已经够乱七八糟的了，不管我的记忆是个什么状况我都不打算进行这种讨论。我们压根就不算一对儿，我们是……是……我也不知道，别的什么……而尽管我们的性生活确实棒极了，棒到让人头晕目眩，我也不打算和你分享细节。和任何人分享细节。”

他急急忙忙的走进了旅游信息办公室，尽管到了那之后他不是很确定他到底是为什么离开基地来着。他的头很疼。他需要更多止疼药。

或者需要滚一发床单。

 

***

 

“那么……”所有人都下班回家之后Jack开口道。“想不想去找点东西吃？”

“我们吃过晚餐了吗？”Ianto躺在沙发上，把脚也搭上来摊平，闭上眼睛叹了口气。“我的天，我的头可真是疼。”

“我们还没呢，”Jack皱着眉回答。“你还是记不住事情？“

“据我所知是还没有，”Ianto草草回答道。“我真痛恨这样。我连自己吃没吃过晚饭都记不住。我更不记得我今天到底都说了什么做了什么。”他睁开一点眼睛，“我们今天做了几次？”

“两次，”Jack说。“早上醒的时候一次，在档案室里一次。”

这回轮到Ianto皱了皱眉。“你居然没试图多来几次？我很感动。”

“我还是分得清自愿和占便宜的，”Jack回答。

“谁说我就不是自愿的了？”Ianto回答。“每次都像是第一次一样，也不错嘛。”

Jack坐下来，把Ianto的脚挪到自己腿上。“好吧，那也许我不喜欢十分钟之后就被忘干净了。”

“你当然不喜欢，”Ianto微笑着喃喃地说。Jack稍微帮他按摩了一下小腿和脚踝，然后轻轻拍了拍，站了起来。

“走吧，我带你回家。你今天过得挺辛苦的，你还醒着我都很吃惊了。”

“那是因为现在才……”他看了看表。“七点半？嘿，我饿了。”

“那不如我们在路上找点吃的？”Jack提议道。Ianto打了个哈欠站了起来。

“好吧，但是我们能不能带回我那儿吃？我可不想在公开场合出什么洋相。”

Jack吻了吻他的额角。“你不会出洋相的。”

“噢我确信我会的。回我那，”Ianto坚持。“然后你可以留下过夜，如果你愿意的话。”

Jack咧开嘴笑了。“和你，我任何时候都是愿意的。” Jack意有所指的抛了个媚眼——他自以为很性感，不过现如今Ianto只觉得有趣，甚至有些可爱。看到Ianto翻了个白眼回应他，Jack立刻收敛了些。“我很乐意。那就这么决定了，去你那。我这就去收拾东西。”

“你知道我把外套放在哪了吗？”Ianto站起来四处张望着似乎回忆起他把大衣挂在哪儿了。Jack把外套递给他，然后他们一起从隐形电梯出了基地向停车场走去。“谢谢你愿意来，Jack。鉴于我连外套放在哪都不记得，我想我一个人呆着可能会挺不安的。”

“你要是一个人呆着我也会很不安的，” Jack说。“即使你不提我可能也会坚持要盯着点你。我可不想你忘记什么事结果弄伤自己之类的。”

Ianto点点头。“点上炉子让后引起火灾之类的。正和我担心的一样。” Jack拉起他的手捏了捏。

“我会好好照顾你的，”他轻声说，而且听起来很真诚。然而Ianto忍不住坏笑起来。

“我可是期待着呢，”他小声说。潜台词很明显。Jack大笑起来。他们走向Ianto的车，Ianto毫不犹豫的把钥匙丢给了Jack，鉴于他很有可能半路就忘记自己是要去哪了。

“先解决晚饭，然后我会好好照顾你的任何需求的。”

Ianto笑了起来，默默的期待着之后的活动。在他们离开停车场的时候，Ianto思考着自己为什么突然这么“性致勃勃”，不过鉴于Jack在车里，他们晚些时候肯定会好好解决这个问题的。

 

***

 

夜里晚些时候，Ianto醒过来，发现Jack坐在他身边，读着书。舒缓的音乐从客厅里飘进来，是Jack最爱的Glen Miller的歌。现在才十一点半。

“嘿，”他坐起来四处张望了一下。他不记得自己躺下来，甚至不记得自己是怎么回家的了。Jack是和他一起回来的吗？还是他晚些时候自己溜进来的？不管是哪种情况，他们俩在床上都好好的穿着衣服这件事就够让Ianto吃惊的了。

“嗨，”Jack把书放下。“你感觉怎么样？”

“额，还好？”Ianto不确定的回答。“晕乎乎的。头疼。”他顿了顿，皱了皱眉。“而且我不确定我是怎么回家的，也不确定到底发生什么了。我是喝多了么？”

Jack把Ianto拽过来，让他靠着他躺在他两腿间。他从背后搂住Ianto，吻了吻他的脖子，然后才倒回了原来的姿势。这明显是亲昵的温存的姿势，而通常除非在性事之后他们是不会这么腻歪的。“今早有一场小型爆炸。之后你就一直处在短期记忆障碍的状态。”

“噢，”这倒是解释了他为什么什么都不记得。“你还好吧？”他不太确定该说些什么，于是这样问道。当然他很清楚这个问题的答案，不过显然Jack还是很高兴他问了，因为这个问题为他赢得了又一个吻。

“我挺好的。你知道我的。不过我想今天对你是挺漫长的。”

“唔，反正我也不记得。” Jack又搂紧了一点。

“你很快会好的。”他们就静静地这样坐了好一会，Ianto开始思索刚才发生了些什么。

“我很高兴你没什么大问题，”Jack轻柔的说。“一开始我发现你神智不清的时候我吓坏了。”

Ianto不是很确定该怎么回答，所以他选择了轻松幽默的回避这个话题。“反正这都是常有的事儿，不过记忆丧失倒是新鲜的体验。”

“我真的不希望你出任何事，”Jack顿了顿，然后继续说了下去。“所以请不要用玩笑话敷衍我。”

“Jack，我没事，”Ianto开口，“你没必要——”

“我在乎你，Ianto，”他说，“很在乎你。我自己都不确定如果我现在就失去你，这么快就失去你的话我会做出什么事来。”

Ianto叹了口气。“Jack，你之所以说这些是因为你知道我不会记得你说过这些。也就是说，如果不是真心话的话那你大可不必说。”

“不，我要说。我之所以这么说正是因为这是我的真心话，而且我希望你能明白。我听见你和Gwen说的话了，不管你心里觉得我们俩是个什么关系，你大概是想错了。”

Ianto花了很长时间努力试图回忆起他和Gwen说了什么。一片空白。“Jack，我完全不记得我和Gwen说了什么。但是你为什么要偷听？”

“我没有，”Jack下意识的反驳道。“我只是想去倒杯喝的。她当时在问你各种私人的问题，然后你跟她说我们俩不是一对儿。”

“听起来我说的没错，因为我们本来就不是，不算是……”他仿佛能感觉到了他身后Jack脸色的变化，于是渐渐停下了话头。

“对我来说只有你，”Jack静静地说。“我是为了你回来的，因为我想和你在一起。你什么时候才能开始相信我？”

“Jack，不是我不相信你，我只是……不相信，”Ianto找不到什么借口，只好就这么又蠢又尴尬的说完了这句话。“因为我知道这么多年来你和许多的人在一起过，我只是其中的一个，在我之后也还会有更多。而这也没关系，真的，因为我最不能接受的就是你孤单的一个人。”

Jack沉默了很久，久到Ianto开始怀疑他是不是彻底搞砸了。然后他听到他身后的人颤抖的深吸了一口气，意识到Jack是在努力控制情绪。

“你不是很多人中的一个，” Jack的声音安静到几乎微不可闻。“你是少数几个让我…让我可以敞开心扉、让我愿意走近的人之一。而等你离开的时候，我会尤其的想念你，因为你是为数不多的真真正正了解我，知道我是什么样的人，还愿意接受我的人。”

Ianto几乎有点庆幸他不会记得这段对话了。他非常清楚的记得在他们重新开始这段关系的时候他就告诉过自己不要真的动感情，毕竟Jack不是会认真起来的，所谓的“谈感情”对他来说只是二十一世纪的陈词滥调罢了。他不确定到底是什么让Jack产生了这样的变化。他本来已经接受了他和Jack的关系不会经历这些的。

Jack把他转过来面对自己，然后深深吻住了他，这个吻如此长久，久到Ianto忘记了自己为什么对此有些不安。他的头还很疼，但是他已经睡了一会了，而他现在非常乐意和Jack好好享受今晚剩下的时光。他开始解Jack衬衫的扣子，但是Jack却在这时开了口。

而他说的每一句都让Ianto心碎，一部分是因为Ianto知道自己很快就会忘记这些话。Jack只有在这样的时候才会放任自己这样坦诚的展露出自己脆弱的一面，因为天亮以后他们都不用面对任何后果。从某种意义上来说，这样似乎很不公平。然而Ianto怀疑如果有机会的话自己恐怕也会这么做。如果他有机会趁Jack熟睡、或者还没从某次死亡里复活的时候坦诚自己的感情？如果Jack永远不会知道的话，他能不能坦白一直说不出口的话？因为在他们这段独特的关系里，在他们这份工作的阴影里，不知道似乎是更安全的选择。

这些念头沉重的让Ianto有些承受不住。他用一个吻阻止了Jack的话音，然后沿着他的下颌、脖子印下了一连串的吻。他一路吻到Jack的胸口，沿途留下了深深浅浅的吻痕。从某种意义上说，这些痕迹就像他丢失的记忆一样，随着时间的流逝飞速的淡去，若干个小时后就会消失无踪。Ianto决定要想办法帮Jack记住他。而在这一刻他有的只有彼此的身体，他和Jack，肢体交缠着沉浸在他们能拥有彼此的这短暂的时光。

 

***

 

第二天早晨Ianto醒来，吃惊的发现已经过了八点了。通常来说这个时间他应该已经在基地里了，煮上咖啡、检查监控录像、为一天的工作做好准备。他的闹钟怎么没响？

他坐起来，然后注意到另一边的床单有些凌乱。Jack昨晚留下过夜了吗？他完全不记得Jack跟他一起回家了，甚至也不记得他半夜自己溜进来。不过如果Jack昨晚在这过夜的话，他比Ianto先起床倒是挺正常的。Ianto站起来，感觉有一点轻微的头疼。他昨晚是喝多了吗？

Jack没在公寓里，不过他在咖啡机旁边留了张字条告诉Ianto昨天发生了一起小型事故，他可能对这件事没什么印象。或者对昨天任何事都没什么印象。不过总体来说他没什么大问题，准备好的时候来上班就行。Ianto皱了皱眉，试图保持冷静。他完全不记得昨天的事故，不过这这少解释了他的头疼，以及为什么他对昨天毫无印象。他决定听Jack的，晚点再去上班。

他准备了咖啡和鸡蛋，好好吃了顿早饭。他花时间好好冲了个澡，甚至还清理了浴室、洗了几件衣服。选好今天的西装和领带之后，他决定顺路带几件衣服去干洗店，还打算在路上买点糕点，毕竟早上已经过去了一大半，其他人肯定都在抱怨没有咖啡和食物了。

他掏出钱包确认自己带了足够的钱，一张小纸片从里面掉了出来。Ianto好奇的皱了皱眉，捡纸条展开来读了起来。纸上是他自己的字迹，尽管他没有印象。不过随着他继续往下读，他开始回忆了起来；或者更确切地说，他感觉自己想起来了，然后脑补了其他细节。

他直接的反应是觉得困惑，然后开始觉得尴尬，接下来有些恼怒，最后还有一丝惊慌。如果还有什么其他的情绪涌上来他都努力克制住了，毕竟现在这些就够他受得了。他开始认真考虑打电话请病假，呆在家里，最好永远的呆在家里。因为他觉得自己是在是没法再面对自己的同事了。 **再也没法** 面对他们了。

然后他突然意识到，也许他其实没什么可不好意思的。毕竟他是受伤了，不记得昨天的对话又不是他的错。该感到羞耻的是他们才对。也许他可以扭转一下局面，优雅的“羞辱”他们一下扳回一局。小小的报复一下。

他发短信告诉Jack他出门了，不过要顺路办点事。他把需要记住的事情都写下来，回卧室拿了最后一件需要的东西，然后出了门。他先在Tesco超市停下，几乎买到了需要的所有东西。接下来他又去了两个地方（其中有一个让他尤为紧张），打了两通很重要的电话，然后在西点店买了一盒甜品。最后他终于在停车场停好了车，再次掏出自己列好的清单默念了一遍，然后深吸一口气走进了基地。

 

***

 

Owen是第一个凑过来的，Ianto还没来的及放下手里的东西他就立刻直冲了过来。Ianto表示自己得先收拾一下东西，然后保证他泡好咖啡立刻就去医务室让他检查，这才把医生打发走了。Tosh和Gwen也亲切的来表示了担心，Ianto安慰她们说自己好着呢，就是有点事要找Jack。接下来Jack也询问了Ianto感觉怎么样，奉上一个充满激情的吻，然后为早上自己的不告而别道歉，说是因为他觉得多让Ianto睡一会可能比较好。

迅速的了解了一下目前基地里的情况之后，Ianto离开了Jack的办公室开始给大家准备咖啡。他抽空瞟了一眼他的清单，根据上面的指示先去了趟档案馆，然后他回到自己的办公桌前整理了一下他来的路上买的东西。Owen吵嚷着要咖啡，趁着等咖啡的时候，Ianto再次默读了一遍自己的计划，努力克制自己的紧张。

他先端了一杯咖啡给Tosh，还给她拿了她最爱吃的点心、一盒茶叶，和一个小包裹。她感谢了他的咖啡，开心地笑着接过了点心，然后再看到茶叶的时候站起来拥抱了他。

然后她拆开了包裹，脸颊瞬间染成了前所未有的深红色。

“监控录像上没东西可看的时候用，”他一边轻快的说着一边走开了。他几乎都可以感受到从背后Tosh烧红的脸上传来的热度了。Ianto自顾自的笑了起来。一个解决了，还有三个。他毫不怀疑Tosh之后早晚会好好欣赏他的礼物的。

接下来他给Owen带了一杯咖啡，一盒Hob Nob饼干，还有另一个他自己亲手包好的包裹。Ianto甚至都没留下来欣赏Owen的反应。相反的，他远远的听着动静就知道Owen不仅拆开了Ianto亲自为他挑选的粉色POLO衫，还发现了贴在他的咖啡杯底的一只安全套。

伴随Gwen咖啡的是她最喜欢吃的司康和一本书。一开始她一脸迷茫，过了一会她突然抬起头看着Ianto，不解又尴尬的瞪大了眼睛。

“Ianto，这该不会是我想的东西吧？”

“如果你想的是这是本来自34世纪的性爱指南，那你就想对了。”Ianto一脸正经的微笑着回答。他花了很大力气努力绷着脸。“这本书是差不多十年前从裂缝里掉出来的。工作不忙的时候的绝佳读物，我想这你肯定会喜欢的。”他眨了眨眼然后留她自己消化，简直用了全身力气才忍住没看着一脸震惊的Gwen笑出声来。

Ianto满意的露出一个笑容，格外用心的准备了Jack的咖啡，然后端起各种东西进了Jack的办公室。

“今天你记得咖啡了！”Jack欢呼道。Ianto扬了扬手里的纸条。

“我记笔记了，”他回答道。Jack点了点头。

“不错嘛，”Jack说。Ianto放下Jack的咖啡，还有手上端着的一大盘点心。Jack吃惊的看着盘子。

“哇哦，今天是什么特殊日子？”Jack一边问一边抓起了一个他最爱的樱桃甜甜圈。

“没什么特殊的，”Ianto一边回答一边坐下自己也拿起了一个肉桂司康。

“那那些礼物是怎么回事？”Jack一边手一边示意性的冲着外面扬了扬头。“别以为我没注意到其他人可都收到礼物了。”

“啊，”Jack注意到了一点也不出乎Ianto的预料。当然了，Jack就是喜欢偷看。“只是一些小心意……”他皱了皱眉。“倒不是说对他们表示感谢，至少不全是。不过全都是他们应得的。”他把脸埋进自己的咖啡杯里偷偷的笑了，然后突然意识到他是真的开始记起来之前的事情了。事实上，他记起来从昨天早上开始的所有事了。他的笑的更开心了。他肯定是瞒不过Jack的，但是也许可以借这个机会好好在其他人身上找点乐子。

Jack若有所思的瞄着他。“你开始记起来了，是吗？昨天你可是连泡咖啡都不记得了。”

Ianto再次挥了挥手里的纸条。“都跟你说了我把所有事情都记下来了。”

“也就是说你记得我们的谈话了，”Jack一边说一边点了点头。“而且根据你几秒钟前的表情来看，你还有什么计划。”

Ianto喝了一小口咖啡，点了点头。“我知道他们昨天都和我闹着玩来着，所以我今天打算礼尚往来。”

“就从给Tosh看黄片儿做起？”

Ianto忍不住笑出声来。“你到底是怎么知道的？我才应该是知道这里发生的一切的那个人才对吧。”

“而我是办公室里能看见实时监控录像的人，”Jack回答。“所以，如果你在免费发放色情片，我的那份呢？”

“那是专门给Tosh的，”Ianto说。“别问我为什么我把那本Orinion星性爱指南给Gwen了。”

Jack挑了挑眉。“34世纪那本？”

“没错。”

“哦，那可是本经典。”他一边说一边点着头。“你就这么传给她了很大方嘛。”

“说不定将来有一天Rhys会来感谢我呢，”Ianto一本正经地说。两个人都大笑起来。

“Owen呢？”Jack靠在椅子上好奇的问。他下巴上沾了面包屑，Ianto不由的微笑起来。

“Owen，”他一边说一边往外看了看。Owen就站在那，穿着那件亮粉色的POLO衫，冲着Jack的办公室比了个V字的手势。“他穿着他的礼物呢。”

Jack探头看了看，然后吐了吐舌头。“他可真不适合粉色。”

“是不太适合，”Ianto赞同的说。然后低下头继续喝起了咖啡。

他们沉默了一小会。

“你不打算告诉我别的了，是吗？”比起疑问句，Jack用更像是陈述句的语气说道。

“估计不了，”Ianto说。“因为严格来说我毕竟什么也不记得嘛。”他绷不住再次咧嘴笑了起来。Jack从椅子上弹了起来。

“但是你全都写下来了，是吧？不管他们昨天都做了些什么，你全都记下来了，你这个狡猾的家伙。”

“我一向尽力，长官。” Ianto尽量用干巴巴的语气回答道。Jack温和的笑了起来，然后他们再一次陷入了沉默。这一次是Ianto打破了僵局。

“如果你这个周末不忙的话，我在想…” Ianto开了口，在Jack百分百的注意力下紧张的有点结巴。“我在想，也许你愿意和我共进晚餐？”

Jack微笑着偏了偏头。“我们几乎每天晚上都一起吃饭。”

“没错，” Ianto希望自己听起来不要太紧张。“但是我在想，也许可以去好一点的地方，比如Café30餐厅？”

Jack向前靠了靠，挑了挑眉。Café30是卡迪夫目前最受欢迎的好去处，未来六个月的座位都订满了。这家店是以二十、三十和四十年代的复古风格为基调，楼上有现场演奏的乐队，餐厅格调优雅、价格昂贵，地下室则是复古风格的酒吧。Ianto还没有去过这家店，但是他猜想这大概是Jack会喜欢的地方，毕竟他是切身经历过这些年代的。事实上Ianto自己也很好奇，这家店的体验和Jack口中提起的Glen Miller，查尔斯顿舞，Sidecar鸡尾酒比起来到底有几分还原。

Jack笑的像是个盼着过圣诞节的孩子。“你知道那家店几乎是完全订不到位子的，你不该让我提起兴致来。”

“我已经定好了明天的位置，如果你感兴趣的话，”Ianto试图用轻松的语气说。“当然你得穿西装。”他顿了顿，“不过我估计你还留着那个时代的衣服呢，所以没什么问题。”

Jack假装不满的冲他吼了一声，但是同时也笑了起来，Ianto也笑了。“你这是愿意去的意思？我没太明白。”

“是愿意没错，” Jack回答。“但是为什么？Café30是…嗯…是挺…”

“挺正式的？” Ianto帮他说完了后半句。是的，他们经常一起出去吃饭，也包括有几次去比较高档的餐厅。他们也一起去看过几次电影，打过几次台球，甚至还一起看过一次戏剧，尽管那次主要是火炬木的公务。但是总体而言，他们大多数时间不是在工作也就是在Ianto的公寓里一边吃外卖一边看TopGear重播。

“我是打算说昂贵又美妙，” Jack回答。“但是你说的也没错，我想。” 他偏了偏头。“所以说，为什么？还是说这是给我的那份惊喜？”

“不全是，因为我也有份享受，” Ianto回答。“不过既然你问起来，这个才是你的礼物。”

他把在他卧室里藏了好几个礼拜的盒子从口袋里拿出来，递给了Jack。Jack打开盒子，一个微笑缓缓地在他脸上绽放开来，让Ianto既紧张又兴奋。

“我简直不敢相信你找到他们了，” Jack看着盒子里的喷火战斗机袖扣喃喃道。

“我注意到你原来的那对不见了，” Ianto说。“你走的时候带的是那对儿，我知道，嗯，在你离开的时候发生了不少事，我也知道这对袖扣对你来说很特别。我有一天找到了这一对，就想着在你生日或者什么时候给你，只是我也不知道你真正的生日到底是哪一天，而且——”

Jack绕过桌子，把Ianto拉起来用力吻住了他。“别念叨了。这对袖扣完美极了，比份衬衫和色情片好太多了。”

“你运气稍微好了那么一点，”Ianto不安的笑着说。Jack搂住Ianto，尽管出于某种莫名的原因，Ianto现在只想赶紧逃走。他们通常不是会互送礼物的类型，Ianto也不是很确定他是不是准备好接受他自己这一举动背后的意义。“我想着明天也许你可以带上。”

“我当然会带上的，” Jack说。“但是还是那个问题…为什么做这么多？”

“我觉得你应该会喜欢，” Ianto看着Jack肩膀上方的空气，这样就能避免看着Jack的眼睛。餐厅、袖扣，看起来都像是你的风格。我想…嗯…该死…” 他后退一步，紧张的捋了捋头发。

“你还好吗？” Jack听起来真的很担心。“是不是你的头还疼？”

“不，不是这个问题，” Ianto回答。“我没事，我只是该死的觉得害怕极了。”

Jack看起来彻底的摸不着头绪了。“怕什么？”

“我也很在乎你，” Ianto一股脑都倒了出来。“我很高兴你回来了，我们能再在一起。我不是很确定你约我出去的时候我是怎么想的，但是这段时间我们很好。棒极了，事实上。我想我大概是想让你知道我多在乎，我想留下点让你能记住的回忆，一百年后也还能记住的。起码不只是坐在家里吃外卖或者到处抓Weevil之类的回忆。”

Jack彻底的定住了，死死的盯着Ianto就好像他从来没见过他一样。长久的一段寂静之后，Ianto点点头决定破罐子破摔的一股劲说下去。“如果我刚说的话把一切都搞砸了让你觉得特别别扭的话，别担心，我在你咖啡里放了recton所以你什么都不会记得的。”

这句话一下惊醒了Jack。“什么？！” Jack惊呼着后退了一步，望着自己的杯子。“你没有吧…不会吧？”

Ianto叹了口气。“当然没有，但是你一直盯着我好像我多长了一个头一样。”

如果硬要形容Jack喉咙里发出来的声音的话，基本只能形容为试图把紧张的呻吟掩饰成笑声。“不，我倒是真见过那种情况，事实上那也没现在的情况这么让我吃惊。”

Ianto张了几次嘴都没说出话来。他试图阻止自己去想象那是什么样的场景。“好吧。嗯，如果我说的太多了那我道歉，我知道这听起来多尴尬——”

“别道歉，”Jack打断他。“我只是…这只是…嗯。”Jack把手插进口袋里，看起来有些手足无措。“是因为昨天晚上吗？你记得我说的话？”

Ianto摇了摇头，递出了一张纸。显然他昨天想办法在这张纸上草草记录下来了许多他看到、听到和做过的事情。从Tosh尴尬的坦白到Gwen坦诚的问题，从Owen自说自话的认可到Jack藏在内心深处的感情，Ianto全都记了下来，还有一些他估计以后他永远也弄不明白的事情。他紧张的笑着看完了这张单子，然后颤声叹了一口气，还给了Ianto。

“首先，我简直不敢相信他们居然对你说了这些。”Ianto耸了耸肩。说实话，他简直不敢想他当时是个什么反应，不过现在想起来，虽然他还是觉得很尴尬，但是也不禁觉得有些好笑。

“其次，我才是应该道歉的人。不是为我昨晚说了那些话道歉，”Jack继续说，“而是因为我选在知道你不会记得的时候说这些话。只是你受了伤我是真的很担心，然后你又开始不记得事情，这一切让我意识到我需要——”

这一次是Ianto用一个吻阻止Jack继续说下去。这是一个很深的吻，他甚至不在乎其他人有没有在看；他主要是想让Jack别再说话了。试图组织语言来互相传达他们平时甚至都不愿意对自己承认的事情，这对他们来说很艰难。Ianto只盼望着现在一切都摊开了，他们至少有六个月不用再这么推心置腹了。

从玻璃窗上传来”砰“的一声，他们分开了一点转过头看见Owen和Gwen在对窗户丢纸飞机。Jack咧着嘴露出了招牌式笑容，Ianto翻了个白眼，谢天谢地他们总算回归正常了。Jack冲他们比了个极其不雅的手势，然后又走回桌子后面坐下继续解决他的甜甜圈。Ianto抓起他的司康，考虑回自己座位上。但是他看到Owen胳膊环着自己的腰和肩膀，装作在和人接吻的样子。好吧看来现在外面绝对不安全。

他瞟了一眼地板上那个通往Jack房间的入口。Jack挑了挑眉；Ianto有些不情愿的摇了摇头；Jack不高兴的撇了撇嘴。

“明天几点？”Jack问。

“七点半，”Ianto回答。“假设基地这里一切都没问题的话。”

“裂缝活动预测看起来没问题，”Jack说。“我很期待。”

“我也是。”

再次短暂的沉默。

“那今晚怎么办？”Jack有些犹豫的问。“也许我们可以不要出门，在家做饭？”

“去我那？”Ianto问。Jack点了点头。“听起来不错。我们好像从来没这么干过。”

“凡事都有第一次，”Jack听起来意外的认真。Ianto赞同的哼了一声。“也许饭后我们可以看个电影？”

Ianto站起来，立刻意识到话题要飘到哪去了，因为Jack每次讲笑话讲到关键的地方都忍不住一脸得意，完全藏不住。“只要不是看《海底总动员》，”他说。Jack摇了摇头。

“我在想也许可以看《记忆碎片》，”Jack一边说一边笑了起来，“或者《全面回忆》。”

Ianto翻了个白眼，“也许明天我该带Tosh去吃饭。”

“别！”Jack大叫起来。“你已经约了我了！”

“又没有规定说你打定主意要羞辱我我还必须和你一起吃饭，”Ianto回答道。Jack勾了勾手指，Ianto走近了一点，好让Jack可以还住他的腰。

“那我停下就是了，我可是真的很期待我们的约会，”他说，“谢谢你邀请我。”

Ianto微笑着点点头。“不客气。我希望那家店真的和传说的一样棒。”

“那不是重点，”Jack说。“我会和我见过的最英俊最出色的威尔士帅哥在一起，其他人都会嫉妒的要死。不管会发生什么，明晚都会是值得铭记一晚。” 这次他们的吻和以前仿佛有哪里不一样了。温柔缱绻，但是依旧充满激情，交织着喜悦和哀伤，饱含着他们对彼此的深情。尽管Ianto对他们这很难定义的关系还有所疑虑，但是他知道Jack说的话都是真心的。也许他需要接受他所拥有的，接受此刻，而不是过于担心未来——尤其是Jack的未来。

“我现在要出去，”Ianto撤开一步，低声说。“试试看还能不能在我的同事那找回一点尊严。”

“我准备好好思考一下晚餐做些什么，”Jack说。“如果没什么工作的话下午六点我们就可以走了。”

“听起来不错。等会我煮新一轮咖啡的时候再来找你，”Ianto回答。然后终于转身出了办公室。其他人已经没在盯着Jack办公室的窗户了，而是各自在忙活自己的工作。不管Ianto确信Gwen只是假装在工作，其实是在看那本书。

“谢谢你带的Hob Nob饼干，打杂的，”Owen一边翻资料一边喊了一句。

“谢谢你送我的茶，”Tosh说。“Ianto，关于昨天，我很抱歉……”

他举起手制止了她。“别介意，Tosh。”不过他在心里暗暗决定以后和Jack要小心确认内部录像的角度。

“Ianto？25页的书签是你加的吗？”Gwen一脸惊恐地抬起头。“这也能做到？”

“你还别不信，绝对可以！”Jack从办公室门口喊道。“而且效果该死的棒极了！”Gwen盯着他。

“尤其是第三种变式，”Ianto好心的提醒。他笑着和Jack交换了一个眼神，后者激动的频频点头。

“我的上帝，好了我受到教训了，”Owen无力的呻吟着。“快消停消停饶了我吧。”

“保证下次你吸取教训了？”Jack问。

“下次什么？”

“下次你再想趁着同事受伤占便宜？”Ianto提醒道。

Owen翻了个白眼，Tosh看上去又愧疚起来，Gwen则是意味深长的来回扫视着Jack、Ianto和她手里的书。

“我记住了记住了，”Owen嘟囔着。

“我也是，” Tosh满怀歉意的说。

大家都看着Gwen，她还完全沉浸在那本书里。“什么？”她问。“哦，哦对。我也记住了。但是这本书真是棒极了！谢啦，Ianto！”

Ianto翻了个白眼但是忍不住微笑起来。“我也记得那本书多棒，”Jack在他身后小声说。两只胳膊悄悄环上他的腰，Jack的头也靠上了他的肩膀。“我会永远记住你的，Ianto Jones。”

Ianto永远不会忘记他和Jack的关系开始变化的那一天。也许他们不是一对标准的情侣，不会像Gwen和Rhys那样订婚结婚从此童话般的美满结局，但是他们也有感情、也有彼此。他们已经对彼此坦诚了这一点。接下来是时候向前看，制造新的回忆了，崭新的属于他们两人记忆。

 


End file.
